


Mr.Hale

by PGtheSeaUrchins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Derek Hale, Smut, Student Stiles Stilinski, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGtheSeaUrchins/pseuds/PGtheSeaUrchins
Summary: "Do you need help, Mr.Stilinski?"God, his voice.Is it really this sexy or is Stiles just so aroused?"Huh? No, why?" Stiles replies dumbly."The time's up. And you're still sitting here."Crap-He's having a hard-on during class.





	Mr.Hale

Everyone must have been at this point.

The point where we have a little 'crush' on one of our teachers.

But Stiles doesn't think this crush of his for Mr.Hale, his Physics professor, is quite little.

If it is, he can't imagine how in the whole hell would he survive to have a 'huge' crush. 

Because everytime Derek roams his beautiful green eyes to scan the class, making sure he still has all their attention which he sure has judging from the starry eyes and pinkish ears of the girls in the class, Stiles always fantasizes of how amazing would it be to have that pair of eyes roaming just him. 

Staring down at him until he can't take the tension and shiver with arousal. 

And when the professor turns back to write something down the board, Stiles can never take his eyes off of that gorgeous ass, it looks so ... muscular.. and fit and.. and strong. 

How could an ass be strong? 

Derek's definitely is though.

And don't even let him talk about Mr.Hale's shoulders, they are so broad people could climb up there to survive after The Titanic sank. 

And his hands... goshhh his hands. 

Stiles calls them The Sinful hands. 

They are full of veins from the intense workout Derek most probably does every day, and they are so BIG Stiles wants to cry because they got him thinking whether his other organ would be this big too. 

If it is, Stiles definitely wants it stuffed in his mouth. 

He wants to choke on it. 

He wants Professor Hale to grab his hair with those large veiny hands and force himself into his mouth, then fuck his face so hard until he turns blue from lack of oxygen with his tears uncontrollably rolling down his face. 

Then Stiles wants Derek bending him over-

"Mr.Stilinski? Are you having a problem catching up with us? I see you frowning so hard it might hurt your forehead."

Crap-  
He's having a hard-on during class.

"Uh- no? No no no I uh- I'm so fine. I mean- I'm fine. You are fine, too you know? Shit! I mean-"

And Stiles was thankfully cut off by the bell ringing.

"You're a freak," says Jackson before walking through the door.

The asshole would be surprised at how right he is. 

Who is Stiles kidding?

He gets turned on in class having images of definitely inappropriate things about his professor while he talks about how Projectile Motion works for god's sake!

"Do you need help, Mr.Stilinski?"

God, his voice.  
Is it really this sexy or is Stiles just so aroused?

"Huh? No, why?" Stiles replies dumbly.

"The time's up. And you're still sitting here."

Oh.. right.

But how is he supposed to get up with an erection threatening to break the restraint of his jeans?!

"I really wonder why.."  
Mr.Hale says, walking closer to inspect what's wrong with his student.

"I just- I just.. want to make sure everything you taught us today stays seated in my head before I get up. Or else the knowledge will fall out, you know?" 

Ugh! Nice shot, Stiles. 

Me. Hale looks suspicious, his face concerned when he went to close the door.

"If you have a problem with anything, you can tell me.  
You are an excellent student, the best in my class. And I prefer having you fully concentrated.  
So if there's anything I can help, I would love to." 

Stiles feels so fucking terrible about all of this. 

He has been having dreams that have him mumbling Derek's name in his sleep and waking up with wet pants for months. 

And here the man is, being all sweet and nice, worrying about Stiles. 

Derek is such an angel. 

The thought makes his tears swell up.

"Oh Stiles, what's wrong?  
No no no. Don't cry. Is it the study? You know I can help you with that, too, right? C'mon, you need to tell me." 

Now Stiles is full on sobbing like a baby, snot and all. 

He isn't even sure if it's because he appreciates how kind Derek is to him or his cock starts to ache from being hard for this long.

Then the professor's thumb was against Stiles' left cheek, wiping away his tears.

He instantly freezes.

"You- you are burning! Are you sick?" 

Derek has to stop touching him now because it feels so good and Stiles' horny state right now is making his head spin like crazy.

"Or are you- oh."

He moans.

"I- I'm sorry. Are you in pain?" 

Both of Derek's huge hands are cupping his cheeks now. 

And his face is so close to Stiles and he just-

"Mr.Hale, please. I can't-"

"Stiles tell me what's wrong."

Stiles seriously wants to scream at Derek to let him go or just fuck him to death already, but all he could do is moan again. 

This time the older seems to get the message.

"Wait- you-you are aroused, aren't you?"

Now Stiles is shaking and crying with both fear and need.

"I- 'm sorry- I don't- I'm not-"

"Stiles."

Oh my god.  
He must hate Stiles now, thinking he's a freak. What has he done?

"I-" 

This time it's not the bell cutting Stiles off, the professor's lips are against his.

Is he having this dream again?

"Hmm"

Judging from the strong hands lifting Stiles up and carrying him to the table, he's not dreaming.

"What-"

Derek cuts him off by shoving his tongue down his student's throat, it's not like Stiles wants to complain but he still wants an explanation.

"Hmm wait- what are you-"

"Stiles, I've been dreaming about this since the day we met" 

The hell? 

"I know how wrong it is thinking about a student the way I am.  
But I can't help it."

It would be a lot more understandable, the things Mr.Hale's telling him if the man would just stop mouthing at Stiles' neck all the while.

"Those lips of yours. I imagine them wrapping around my dick every time I get off to you. Gosh, Stiles.. your skin is just as soft and amazing as I imagine it would be. I want to mark every inch of you with my teeth. I- wait- do you want this? I don't wanna for-"

"Hell yeah!" 

Stiles kisses him again to prove it.

"Now fuck me already"

With that, the taller man tears off Stiles' shirt like some hungry animal and true to his words, start sucking marks to the young man's upper body.

"Huh-uh- Mr.Hale please-"

"Stop calling me that"

"Stop calling ya that? Uh! What you wanna be called? Daddy?"

Derek suddenly stops. 

When he looks up, Stiles swears that for a second his eyes were glinted with something dangerous, like if he were a werewolf they would glow red.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing...daddy"

"You'll regret this later!"

"Ahh, d-Derek!"

Hale pulls off the boy's jeans with such great force the zipper almost scratch off his hard dick through his thin underwear.

"It's a daddy for you now."

"D-daddy please"

"Look at you. All wet and hard just for me. What were you thinking about to get you this hard, little boy? Who were you thinking about?" 

The professor starts torturing Stiles by grabbing his cock without tugging or moving it and rubbing his thumb over the leaking head continuously. 

His other hand caressing the burning skin of Stiles' back. 

His hot breath hitting Stiles' face every time he spoke.

"You!! Ah- I was thinking- uh- a-about how good would it f-feel to have your big cock in my mouth." 

The pressure on his dick is even higher now and Stiles can't seem to have any control over his own body. 

"Yeah? So you weren't listening to what I taught you, huh? Such a bad boy"

"N-no! I did listen!"

"So tell me, what is a projectile motion?"

He can barely breathe with Derek's hand tightly squeezing his poor dick, how is he supposed to answer that?

"C'mon baby, show me you were a good boy."

"Uh- it's a motion caused b-by 2 dimension- ahh!!"

Hale starts jacking him off with so much strength and speed and Stiles thinks he might come any second now.

"Go on, you're on the right track. I'm listening."

"Huh- ah- I- I can't- please"

"Uh uh, wrong answer."

Then he pulls at Stiles' shaft violently and gives the tip one last harsh squeeze and-

"Oh!"

He is seeing stars.  
The orgasm hits him hard as he comes all over Derek's hand, making a mess.

His whole body is starting to shake violently before he goes pliant in his professor's embrace.

"That's a good boy."  
Derek whispers into his ear while kissing his temple. Not minding the boy's come on his hand.

By the time Stiles gets his breathing under control again his professor is already naked, hard dick standing tall and proud.

It must've been at least eight inches and Stiles doubts he can fit that all in.

"C'mere, wanna make daddy feel good?"

Mr.Hale's voice is hoarse and sexy and Stiles doesn't know how to resist that so he gets down on his knee without any protests when the man guides him.

He is pulled closer to the angry looking cock by a strong grip in his hair.

"Open your mouth, baby boy."

Stiles is incredibly turned on right now but he is also scared. 

He sure has had many fantasies about these scenarios, but the real thing that's happening right now is somehow... different.

The man's cock is too big he might actually choke to death if he takes it in his mouth.

And yes, he might have said it is something he wants happening. 

But in reality, it's still not a very reasonable death, and he still cares about his Sheriff dad.

Stiles Stilinski  
Status: Dead  
Time of death: On one afternoon  
Cause of death: Choking on a huge dick

Nah  
That wouldn't do.

"You are so NOT gonna choke to death. We'll take it real slow, alright?"

How does Derek know what he's thinking?

Is he thinking out loud?

"Yes, you are, sweetie."

"Oh"

"It's fine."

No, it is not fine. Far from fine.

Because now Derek moves Stiles' hand over to touch his large length, telling him to get used to it.

It's very warm, hot actually. And the head is already leaking precome.

It's so thrilling to think that his professor gets this aroused by him.

And he wants to make him more aroused still.

So he wraps his hand around the shaft and is going to start stroking when he notices that it barely fits into his hand.

Blushing furiously, he adds another hand to do the task.

Mr.Hale groans lowly when Stiles starts to gently pull his long hard cock.

The position the boy is in and the way he is wrapping his hands around it looks really awkward.

But his lips are so red and swollen from the kiss earlier, his eyes glossy from arousal, his hands slightly shaking with uncertainty and his whole body flushing beautiful pink.

Derek finds himself doesn't mind.

"Very good, baby. Now try licking the head, taste it. Make daddy proud."

With more confidence, Stiles does just that.

He's not going to lie and say "Oh it tastes amazing!", because it doesn't. At all.

The precome feels wrong and unfamiliar in his mouth but it makes him even hornier.

Professor Hale is moaning and praising him but it just makes Stiles feels so dirty and used and sex-clouded.

He decides he wants more of these feelings.

So he goes all the way in.

Unsurprisingly, he starts gagging like crazy.

The older man pulls him completely out and away from his cock. God, this is so embarrassing.

For a moment, Stiles is afraid he might be mad but then there are soothing hands on his back and a kind voice telling him it's okay.

When he stops coughing and looks up, he is met by a kiss.

The kiss is messy and teeth-y and Hale is nipping his lower lip as if he wants to punish Stiles but couldn't.

"I told you we'll go slowly. Don't push yourself. I was so worried about you."

"I- I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Now let me show you how you do it."

Stiles lets out a surprised squeak as his professor roughly pushes him to lay down on his back and pulls him by the hips towards the man.

Derek lifts one of Stiles' leg up and starts mouthing his foot, licking down to the inner thigh and sucking bruised marks to it.

Stiles is squirming on the hardwood floor when Derek stops. 

Hot breaths hovering above just where the boy wants him the most.

"Tell me what you want."

"Please, Der- d-Daddy I-"

"You what, baby boy?"

"I want your mouth, please."

"You mean you wanna kiss me?"

"N-no I- I want you to t- take my cock in your mouth, daddy."

"Hmm. Such a naughty boy, tsk tsk. Rudely asking his daddy to suck his little cock. What do you have to say? What's the magic word?"

Stiles feels so humiliated and turned on at the same time.

But he guesses the later is taking the full control because there's hardly any hesitancy in what he says next.

"Please, daddy, please. I want you to suck me, please. It would feel so good I could come again. Plea- oh!"

Stiles' mouth forms a perfect "o" as the man takes him in his mouth all the way in one smooth movement.

It's not like Stiles is that small, the man just must be an expert.

Stiles' chest is heaving so hard from the desperate attempt to fill his lung with oxygen.

And he might be hyperventilating soon if Mr.Hale doesn't stop because his mouth feels so god damn good.

The boy's hands fly to grab Derek' hair, trying to pull him away as he feels all the blood rushing to his lower region and familiar heat coiling in his-

"Ahhh! Ah- Hah! Ah..."

He is too late. 

His second orgasm hits him even harder and it's so sudden he hasn't got time to warn the older man.

But Derek doesn't seem to mind at all since he starts gulping down his seed like it was delicious and sucks the rest out of his dick.

Stiles is so spent he couldn't move a muscle.

All he wants to do now is sleep- blackout, even.

Apparently, the man above him has a different plan.

Professor Hale pulls his mouth away from Stiles' cock, flips him with ease on to his stomach and arranges his position so his butt is sticking up in the air.

His cheeks are pulled apart and Stiles screams weakly as he feels the man's slick tongue against his hole.

He really wants to tell Derek how dirty it is down there but he couldn't, he can barely breathe for Christ's sake.

Not that he wants the man to really stop anyway.

After a full minute of licking and lapping his entrance, the man finally decides to do something more.

A long, well-slicked digit is sent into his hole, stretching him.

He feels cramped.

And this is just one of his fingers.

How in the world is he supposed to take that?

"Relax. Just lemme take care of you."

Stiles tries to relax his tight muscle and let Derek move his finger.

Soon the second one follows.

This time, with two digits, the man can scissor him open.

Scissoring is, well, kind of expected. 

But what's not is cold, vicious saliva dripping down into his hole.

Having his ass eaten out, licked furiously by a tongue is one thing.

This. Having someone basically spitting into his hole is completely different. 

Stiles shudders.

"We don't have any lube and I don't wanna hurt you. Is this alright?"

Hale yes, it is.

Stiles nods earnestly.

Oddly, it doesn't gross him out. It actually heightens his sexual desire, even.

So the professor continues to prep him with his slobber until he has three fingers deep down his student's virginal ass.

At this point, Stiles is hard again.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please. Fuck me!"

"Let me put the con-"

"No! I-I wanna feel you. I'm a virgin, you'll be safe."

Derek's heart swells with how much his boy trusts him.

He is clean, too.  
But Stiles doesn't even seem to mind if he isn't.

"P-please Daddy, I wanna feel your big dick against my tight walls. Need to feel you come deep inside of me, please."

Who the hell teaches him to say things like that?

Derek almost comes just from listening to the boy.

"You fucking ask for it. Now I'm gonna knock you up with my pups."

"Yes, please. Knock me u- Ah!"

Stiles never gets to finish his sentence because Derek is already pounding into in ass, mounting him like a dog in heat.

The saliva Derek put in earlier makes it quite easy to slide in.

But his size still makes Stiles feels as if he is being torn apart.

The pain and the pleasure from having the man of his dream's dick penetrating his hole, being his first time, are so equal he doesn't know the tears streaming down his face are from what emotions.

Derek keeps fucking hard and fast into Stiles for a few minutes, the kid's tight hole squeeze him so hard he wants to come right away.

But he has to hold it, coming too fast means less fun with his boy.

So Hale pulls his cock out with an embarrassing pop and flips the pale boy again onto his back.

Stiles shivers forcefully when his professor bends down and take one of his balls into his mouth to suck on it.

The lean kid's moans as he sucks between two balls and occasionally laps at his hole has Derek squeeze the base of his huge cock in order not to come.

"Hahh- uh- d-Daddy I- I'm gonna- gonna-"

Stiles can't afford another orgasm right now and mercifully, Derek pulls away before he comes again.

"Huhh... Thank you- Oh!! AH!"

Mr.Hale stops just to slam his huge dick inside of him again, he realises.

Both of his legs are lifted up to be put on those broad shoulders so Derek can have better access to his warm tight hole.

This position has the older man's tip hitting Stiles' prostate dead on every time he thrusts in.

And he is thrusting in very hard Stiles' body is moving away, sliding on the cold floor.

Since Stiles is sliding away, Derek has to go on his knees after him while keeping the rhythm of fucking him steady.

Soon Stiles' head hits the wall of the classroom.

So Derek lifts him up from the floor and carries him to one of the student's desk, all the while still having his veiny cock buried deep inside of the boy.

The movements Derek makes while walking are making his dick go inside the boy's hole even deeper than before, pressing his bundle of nerves so hard Stiles starts to sob.

As soon as Derek put his boy down on the desk's surface, he starts fucking into him again, aiming for the prostate every time.

The animalistic thrusts force Stiles to cling to him like a Koala, both arms wrapping around his neck, both legs tangled above his strong butt, pulling him in.

Derek fucks him so hard Stiles has nothing better to do than sobbing, moaning and screaming a mix of incoherent words and "Derek!"s and "Daddy!"s like they are prayers.

Never wanting this to end, Derek stops fucking the boy before he will come. 

Stiles is once more manoeuvred.

This time onto his feet with his back against Derek, leaking cock pressed against the desk.

Hale replaces his large cock with four of his fingers and starts pumping them furiously inside of the boy's fucked hole.

Stiles stumbles forward with a loud scream and shuts his eyes tightly as the painful pleasure from his rear courses through him.

Seeing the fragile brunette like this gets Derek incredibly turned on.

Stiles is bent across the desk, shaking uncontrollably, his perky butt red from being slapped repeatedly by the strong hips, his already bruised hole is being violated and Derek can clearly hear his sobs.

He is so wrecked.

But the kid is begging him for more with a sexy throaty voice, and as much as he wants to prolong this, he has to give it to him.

He's going to give it to him good.

Derek pulls his four digits out completely and quickly replaces them with his aching member.

The first slide-in is erotically easy this time, squelching sound can be heard.

And it is swiftly followed by the second, and the third, until Derek is pounding- drilling Stiles' tiny hole.

He is fucking the boy from behind when he hears a knock on the door.

Derek stops dead in track.

"Hey Derek, you still in there?"

That is Scott. 

His brother, and Stiles' best friend.

He must have been waiting for Derek to drive him home.

"Y-yeah, what's up? "

"I'm just asking if I could hang out with Alison tonight. We plan to revise for the Finals"

"Of course. Just don't be late- uh! " 

Hearing his buddy talking right outside the door while having his ass penetrated has Stiles clenching so hard around his professor, making it hard to hide the moans falling from the man's mouth.

"You alright in there? And what are you still doing here by the way? The last period is over, man. Don't overwork!" 

"I'm fine. Can you just- just go? I'm kinda busy."

"Okayyy" 

Scott, thankfully, walks off with that.

"D-Derek..."

Stiles is a panting whimpering mess now.

Tears are covering his flushed face, like he is silently pleading Derek to finish what he has started.

"It's alright, baby. I've got you now. C'mere"

Derek leads his student to his table and sits down on his revolving chair, guiding the boy onto his lap.

"You'll have to do it yourself this time, sweetheart."

"B-but I can't! I've n- never-"

Derek doesn't let the younger man finish his sentence as he pushes his rock-hard dick into the tight hole once again, making Stiles' eyes roll back into his head.

"Now move."

But Stiles is too out of it he doesn't even hear the man talking.

Getting no response, Derek grabs the boy's waist and fucks up into the obscenely tight heat at a relentless pace.

Stiles has to come to when he almost falls off the seat.

He isn't even moaning anymore.

He just sobs.

He is too exhausted and too horny to do anything else and all he really needs right now is to come.

"Please...Daddy, please. I need to- "

"I know, I know. Let me find it."

The sweet pressure around his cock is overwhelming. And Derek can barely hold his orgasm himself but he wants his baby to come first, so he tries to find that special bundle that will make his-

"There!! R- Right there, Daddy!"

Angling his hips in that direction he accurately hits the sweet spot with every thrust, earning himself a lot of throaty 'uh's from the young boy.

Soon enough he can see the signs of Stiles' third orgasm. The boy starts to twitch and his tight little hole is squeezing around Derek like crazy. 

A few more thrusts after that and Stiles is seeing stars, again. 

Only little come leaves his cock this time. He feel fucking dehydrated and beyond exhausted. Stiles collapses on top of his naked professor and decides to do one thing he thinks is very suitable in this moment, he passes out.

Derek knows that the boy has already blacked out but he still has an orgasm to reach, so he continues to fuck up into his student with abandon, wanting to come as fast as he can now.

Not long after he comes, too. Shooting his load up into Stiles' virginal hole.

Derek slowly lifts the unconcious boy up and pulls his softening dick out, come dripping down from the abused hole. When he eventually recovers from the most intense orgasm he has had in years, he starts cleaning up the boy.

When Stiles finally comes to, he notices that he has his clothes on and he is in the passenger seat of a car, unmoving car. He is confused for a moment but before he can decide whether to wait here or run away, Derek opens the door and get in.

"Hey, you alright?"

"So I wasn't dreamimg, was I?"

The professor laughs at that.

"You definitely weren't dreamimg."

He tries moving, yeah. It hurts like it is supposed to. 

What? He might be a virgin, was a virgin. But a man gotta do some research, right? Be prepared and all.

"Ouch, you did do me some damage big guy"

"Sorry about that"

For once in his life, Stiles doesn't have anything to say, still too overwhelmed by all of waht just happened. So they just sit in somehow comfortable silence.

After a while, though, Stiles has to break the silense. He is never a fan of stillness.

"So what now? Are we going to, like, do something about this?"

Derek is still silent.

"Uh- if you want me to, I can just, you know, forget about- about that. Oh! and don't worry about me tellin-"

"No"

"What? What no? I can tell any-"

"Stiles just- just shut up. Let me talk."

He can only nod.

"Stiles I- I know this might sound weird and you will probably think I'm a pedophile. But I like you. Not in a way a teacher should ever like his student. I mean, I know it's wrong but I really want to date you, take you to dinner and watch movies and- and all those stuffs lovers do together. I've tried to stop thinking about you like that but I just can't, because you're too beautiful Stiles, and smart. Sometimes I want to just fuck the laws and ask you out and take you. Seeing you in my class, looking adorable is a torture, Stiles. 'cause I want you, but I can't have you. Jesus, I'm a horrible person, I belong in jai-"

And for once in his life, he's the one cutting someone off, not being cut off.

He kisses Derek.

The man is surprised at first, but quickly returns the kiss with so much passion and expectation that makes Stiles shudder because, seriously? Stiles is the one pining over his professor without hoping the feeling could be mutual.

But this? Having Derek man confessing his love for Stiles is too much. He can't say it's like dreaming, even in his dream he wouldn't dare having this happening. 

They are both breathless when they pull apart, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Then Stiles smiles.

"You know what? I'm graduating high school in a few months. After that, we can freely date without anyone saying shits about us. But until then we have to keep it a secret, which is no problem with and hopefully not with you either. And you are so NOT a pedo, I'm 18, Derek, not a child anymore don't you think?"

"Sorry"

"You say sorry too many times to be considered appropriate for a professor, you know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys always say 'Rule number one, the teacher's always right', duh."

"Hey! I'm still your teacher and your graduating grades depend on me, Stiles. I can give you an F."

His playful tone is the only reason Stiles is not having a heart attack right then and there.

They sigh at the same time, a smile on both their faces.

"So, date?"

Derek sounds unsure saying that, which makes Stiles snorts.

Doesn't his professor know how much Stiles is in love with him?

Oh right.

He forgets to confess his feelings.

Stiles decides to save it for later and give the man the answer first because Derek is looking like an expectant little puppy.

With a fond tone, Stiles replies.

"Of course, Mr.Hale."


End file.
